Mega Mario Adventure
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser get caught in a twist of events that could change there lives forever. PLEASE R&R! My first Mario story!
1. Peach's new child

Mega Mario Adventure

T.B.M.: My first Mario story. I need a better title so if you could help me with that, then that'd be great.

Mario: Just don't do any we won't like.

T.B.M.: Don't worry about anything Mario. I won't do something like that. Not even if someone wants me to. Check my profile to see what I own.

* * *

It was a peaceful day down at Peach's castle. Peach was sitting up in her large pink room. She was board out of her mind. There weren't any kart races, parties, or sports tournaments going on. Heck, even Bowser stopped appearing to kidnap her about 2 weeks ago. Peach was hoping that he was coming up with some crazy idea to kidnap her and beat Mario. She even thought paperwork would be fun, but, since Bowser stopped kidnapping her, she cleared all of it and there wasn't really much else to do now.

Peach screamed in frustration and shouted, "IS ANYTHING GOING TO HAPPEN!?!?!?!"

Toadsworth came running up to Peach's room and demanded, "What is going on young lady?!"

Peach shot him a glare that would scare the devil! She took a few deep breaths before calmly explaining, "It's so boring lately. I shopped at every store, no sports events are going on, same with parties, and Bowser hasn't appeared in 2 weeks. I stuck in the castle with nothing better to do unless something pops up. What am I supposed to do, eat until I can't move?"

Toadsworth suggested, "Why not visit Mario and Luigi, or your cousin Daisy?"

Peach let out a frustrated sigh and answered, "Because Mario and Luigi have plumbing jobs to do and Daisy is on vacation for another week."

Toadsworth tried to think of something until he saw Peach putting her hair in a ponytail like the one she has at sporting events. She then forced him out.

'What did she do that for?' he thought.

Toadsworth tried to open the door but it was pointless because it was locked from the inside. Toadsworth grunted in frustration but had no luck. It was like trying to rip something from the ground if it was bolted to it. He started to pant heavily, trying to catch his breath. After about 3 minutes, Peach came out. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and shorts that looked a lot like what she wore at the baseball games. She also had a pink purse in her right hand.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Toadsworth demanded.

Peach shot him a glare and spat, "I'm going out for awhile and you can't stop me!"

She then stormed off.

A pair of male toads watched everything happen.

"What's with her?" the first asked.

"I go no clue," the other replied.

**Down in Toad** **Town**

Mario and Luigi were walking back to there house, each carrying a box full of plumbers tools.

"It's been quiet eh bro?" Mario asked. (I don't do ascents.)

Luigi nodded and answered, "Yep. Bowser hasn't appeared for awhile, there are no sporting events, nothing to do but plumbing and hopefully we'll save enough coins for that new TV we've been wanting."

While they turned the corner, they ran into Peach and landed on there rears.

"Oh, sorry about that princess," Mario apologized, helping her up. He then asked her, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Peach sighed, "Because I need to clear my head so I could find something to do. It's been boring at the castle and whenever I invite you 2 over, you got a plumbing job to do."

Luigi suggested, "Why do you adopt a child?"

Peach asked, "Green plumber say what?" She apparently wasn't listening because she was trying to think of somewhere to go.

"Luigi said you adopt a child and I think he's right. You have plenty of money, a kind heart, and plenty of attention for him or her," Mario explained.

Peach put a hand on her chin, and I mean Mario's hand!

"Um, princess…" Mario began. Peach saw this and quickly apologized.

She put her hand on her chin and thought about it for a bit, seeing if it was a good idea. A child would be perfect and she could help a small young child get another chance. She thought it was a GREAT idea.

"You know what, you're right boys. A child is just what I need," Peach said with a smile on her face. She then gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

She walked off to the local orphanage while Mario and Luigi stood there looking dazed for a bit. Peach soon walked in and saw a female toad with curly brown hair wearing a uniform, typing something on a computer.

"Excuse me miss." The toad stopped typing and looked up at Peach. "Welcome princess; are you here to find a child?" She asked, pointing out the obvious.

Peach nodded and the toad took her to a large playroom. Peach gasped and looked around. There were many children of various species, running around but Peach didn't see another human until she looked in a corner near the door and gasped. Sitting there was a 4 year old girl with pink hair and wearing purple button pajamas, quietly crying, clutching a teddy bear. Her knees were up to her chest. She looked like they just pick her off the streets. Her hair was messy, the pajamas were ripped in various places, and what ever skin was showing was covered in dirt or burses. She wasn't even wearing anything on her feet, which were very dirty.

"Who is that little girl over there?" Peach asked, pointing to the young girl.

The toad looked over and answered, "Her name is Vivian. She was brought her by the police a week ago. Poor thing, whoever she lived with did many bad things with her. Beat her, cut her, gave her little to eat, and something I'd rather not say. She won't talk with anyone and barely eats. We're getting very worried about her because she usually just sits in bed and cries all day."

Peach gasped and thought she was going to faint. Peach look over at Vivian with a worried look on her face, thinking that all that poor little girl knew was hate and pain. Peach walked over and got on her knees to be eye to eye with the little girl.

"Hi there little girl," Peach said. She did it in a happy voice, hoping to calm Vivian down so she would talk with her.

Vivian stopped crying and looked up at Peach. Peach noticed she had sapphire blue eyes. She made a small whimper before trying to back up and clutching her teddy bear harder.

"Oh no, I just want to talk," Peach said, still quiet calm.

She then started to stroke her pink hair and it appeared to be calming her down. Vivian let her legs rest on the floor. Peach got a good look at her stomach and saw that she was very thin.

"Do you want to adopt me?" she asked in a very low whisper.

Peach answered, "Of course I do. I'll give you a nice warm bed to sleep in, plenty of yummy food to fill your tummy, all the toys you want, and, I'll give you all the attention you need."

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Vivian jumped up, wrapped her arms around Peach's neck, and started to cry into her chest. It wasn't quiet like she thought it would be, and she immediately burst into tears. The toad, who was now wearing a name tag that read Diane, was bringing a Koopa couple, when she saw Vivian crying into Peach's chest.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking over to the princess and young child.

"Well, coagulations Peach, looks like you are adopting her," Diane said, quiet surprised about what was happening.

Peach was hugging Vivian, trying to calm her down, when she said, "Yes I will. I think all she needs is some tender loving care and a mother to give it to her."

Diane smiled and said, "I'm glad someone is taking her. I'll lead you up to her room and let you grab her things while I get the paperwork ready."

Peach nodded and Diane said to the couple that she had to take care of some business but told them to look around. They walked over to a bedroom and Peach looked around. A few toys were on the floor with a dresser and a bunk bed. On the lower one was a purple book bag and a red and white striped witch's hat that looked quiet small. Peach walked over to the bunk bed and sat down. Vivian had finished crying and was sniffling now. She lowered her arms to Peach's stomach.

"Is this all you have?" Peach questioned, pointing to the hat and book bag.

Vivian just nodded. Peach reached into her purse and pulled out a sparkling, hot pink colored cell phone and dialed the castle, hoping Toadsworth would answer.

"Hello Toadsworth…Yes, I adopting a child....Say again....Oh, her name is Vivian…..I think she's 4 years old….Not so much…..Well, she had an abusive father but I think we can help her…..No, she just needs a bath and some new clothes and judging by how thin she is, a very large meal to go with it all….Don't worry your brown spotted head off, I'll come straight home after the paperwork is done….Alright you old toad, bye." She than hung up and grabbed Vivian's things.

Peach went back to the main office and filled out the paperwork with ease even though she was holding Vivian with one arm. Once that was done, Peach left for the castle. Vivian's bear and hat were in her book bag. All Peach did was try to calm her down and explained what life at the castle was like.

**With Mario and Luigi**

Mario and Luigi got back to there home. Outside was a large van and a blue shelled Koopa who was an exterminator with a sad look on his face. The Mario Bros. didn't like this one bit.

"What's wrong with our house?" Luigi asked quiet concerned.

The Koopa said, "That termite problem is worse than ya think. I'll have to cover the house and pump some poison in but this place can't be lived in for a week. I suggest you grab what you need before I start."

Mario and Luigi looked quiet worried. They ran in and grabbed anything they would need like toothpaste, clothes, there money, toothbrushes, and anything else they could grab. They packed there things and came out.

"Alright, just don't take anything while were gone," Luigi warned sternly.

The Koopa laughed, "Do you think I'm dumb enough to try and steal from you 2? I promise, once the poison is gone, everything you left will be alright and where it should be."

The Mario Brothers thanked him and left as he started to grab a few things from his truck.

"Where should we go Mario?" Luigi asked.

Mario answered, "Where else, Peach's castle."

**Back to Peach**

Peach was drying off Vivian after giving her a bath. She really needed it because Toadsworth wouldn't let her walk around until she did. After getting dried off, Vivian slipped on some purple button pajamas. They were never used anyway so Peach gave them to her.

"Try these on honey," Peach said, handing her a pair of fuzzy slippers that were also purple.

Vivian did as she was told. She barely looked recognizable. Her skin was very clean and her hair was put in a ponytail with a purple holder. Why was almost everything she wore purple you may ask? It's her favorite color of course.

"You look so cute!" Peach squealed.

Vivian smiled, gave Peach a hug, and said, "Thanks mommy." Apparently she was getting used to having Peach for a mother. Peach was ready for her hug this time so she hugged her back and said, "I love you too Vivian. I love you too."

There was a loud growl from Vivian's stomach while she panicked, "MONSTER!!"

Peach laughed and said, "That's not a monster. Your tummy is growling. All you need is something to eat."

Vivian immediately calmed down and blushed. Peach lead her to the kitchen where Peach usually ate. She preferred to save the dinging room for special occasions like parties, holidays, and other occasions. Just because she didn't eat in there, didn't mean it wasn't used most of the year. All of the toads who worked at the castle ate in there due to how large it was.

"So what would you like? I have pizza, burgers, chicken, hotdogs, and anything else you could want," Peach listed.

Vivian looked confused and asked, "What is all that?"

Peach's mouth hung open and she asked, "You NEVER had anything before?!"

Vivian shrugged and answered, "All I ever ate was the scraps."

Peach shook her head and clapped her hands once. 3 toads came running in. Each toad looked like a chief.

"What do you need princess?" the toad on the left asked.

Peach sighed and said, "Could you make a large meal of various foods for Vivian. She's very thin and needs a LOT of food. She has NEVER eaten anything but scraps."

The toads gasped and got to work. Peach took a seat at the small plastic table while Vivian had some trouble with it. Peach pulled out a booster seat and Vivian sat down in it.

"I'm not thin mommy," Vivian said.

Peach replied with, "When I was washing you, you were SO thin; I could feel almost every bone in your body. You need to be fattened up because that's not healthy."

Vivian nodded. Since her old 'father', or as I call him, a stinkin' jerk who should be attacked by 100 chain-chomps, used to flog her when she argued with him, she didn't want to argue because she was scared.

The toads brought Peach a salad while they brought Vivian small samples of everything Peach listed and few more things. Vivian grabbed the single piece of pizza, took a bite, and thought she was in heaven!!

"I'M GONNA EAT EVERYTHING!!" Vivian cheered before starting eating ever piece of food the toads had brought her.

Peach giggled. It appears that wasn't anything Vivian probably wouldn't eat. She was eating at a quick pace.

**A few minutes later**

Peach had finished half her salad and Vivian had eaten all of her food. She even ate the dessert. Vivian was still pretty thin because the toads didn't really bring much.

"*BURP!* Excuse me," Vivian said, blushing. Her stomach started growling again.

'How could she STILL be hungry?' Peach thought. She then asked, "Do you want anything else?"

Vivian rubbed her stomach and said, "I think I ate all I can."

Peach was worried about her weight. She would need more food but how could she convince her to eat more? That was answered when a toad came in and said, "Hey princess! Someone brought a 20 pound bucket of gummies for you."

Vivian shot up and cheered, "GUMMIES!!"

Peach looked over at Vivian who was jumping up and down like an Ukiki that had just guzzled a whole bag of sugar. She then got an idea.

"Give the bucket to Vivian. I think she could use some more food," Peach said slyly.

The toad nodded ran out and came back with the bucked full of gummy worms and gummy bears. They put it in-front of Vivian and she immediately pulled the top off and started to eat them like a wild animal. Peach giggled before getting back to her food.

**5 minutes later**

Peach had just finished her salad just as Vivian was swallowing the last handful of gummies. Vivian was now at a normal weight. Or a little over weight due to her stomach was large enough to push her pajamas up slightly so you could see her bellybutton.

"It looks like your tummy grew a lot," giggled Peach, as she poked Vivian's stomach, which caused her to giggle.

"Sorry about that mommy. I can't help it when I'm near gummies," Vivian apologized, rubbing her stomach.

Peach pulled her in for a hug and said, "I don't care about that. Eat gummies for every meal until you can't move for all I care! I just want you to be happy."

Vivian hugged her back while someone was watching them in the doorway.

**To be continued….**

* * *

T.B.M.: PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you do, I'll add a new chapter as soon as I can.

Vivian: Got any gummies?

Peach: What's the next chapter about anyway?

T.B.M.: That's about my favorite Mario villain. The great Koopa King, Bowser himself. Sorry about Koopa starting with a capital letter each time. My dang computer won't let me fix it. I'll take some idea later and I won't be using ALL my OCs like in my best S.S.B. fic, 'The New Smasher', which has almost 40,000 hits!!

Mario: I'll wrap this up. Please leave a review and say what you think. Also, if you can think of a better title, send that as well.


	2. Bowser and the kids

Mega Mario Adventure

T.B.M.: Heres the chapter thats all about the bad Koopa King himself, BOWSER!!

Bowser: YES!! Its all about me!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

T.B.M.: Not exactly you Bowser. Its also about you kids as well.

Bowser: Well, that seems fair. They do live with me after all.

T.B.M.: That and they are family. See the disclaimer from the last chapter!

* * *

Down in Dark Land, in a large castle, in a special room was Bowser!! (Insert Bowser music here!) The room he was in was a planning room. What was he planning? A vacation for his family of course!! Things had changed quiet a bit since someone came by to save Peach about a month ago. It wasnt Mario who stopped Bowser exactly but he did a serious amount of damage to him. It almost took his life!! Mario almost finished him but Peach explained everything. It took him almost 2 weeks to heal but he vowed to never kidnap Peach because he was worried about that hero nearly killing him again. That and he didnt want to endanger his kids anymore.

Speaking of which, Wendy, his only daughter, came barging in, yelling, "DAAAAAD!!"

Bowser slammed his pencil down on his desk, and asked as calmly as he could, "What is it Wendy?"

Wendy was clutching her left foot before answering, "I burnt my foot in that stupid lava room we never use!! We all agree that it should go!!"

Bowser sighed and said, "I would honey but unless I can find somewhere to dump all the extra lava without it overflowing back here, it can't happen."

"Youre so mean!" Wendy then started to pout.

Bowser grunted before ordering in a calm tone, "Just go get that foot fixed and Ill look over some maps so we can start building a pipe system to remove it. THEN well start planning about the pool."

Wendy immediately cheered up and said, "Alrighty then daddy. I'll tell the others." She ran up, kissed him, and went to get her foot fixed.

Bowser sighed. His kids could drive him up and down the walls of the castle. Speaking of which, lets see what the other 7 are doing. Lemmy and Roy were watching T.V. in the living room.

"Change the channel Lemmy," Roy ordered, sounding quiet board.

Lemmy did just that since he had the remote. He landed on the news. "Want to watch this?" he asked.

Roy stretched and answered, "Sure. Maybe there will be some more info on that guy who pounded King Dad."

The first story was a shocker. A male toad holding a cordless microphone was standing in-front of the same orphanage Peach was at only almost an hour before.

"This is Mike T. standing in-front of something truly amazing happened today!! Remember the young girl found at the house of horror we covered last week? Well, it appears that Princess Peach had adopted her!! Thats right, the one and only Princess Peach had adopted the most horribly child abused girl that has ever been recorded in the history of Toad Town. Everyone hopes that they are very happy together. Back to you-," is what he said before the T.V. was turned off.

"Whoa! Peach really did that? Thats crazy!" Lemmy commented.

Roy laughed, "If Junior still thought that Peach was his mom, hed think he had another sister!"

Junior had been walking by at the time and was pretty mad, but fighting them would be pointless since there much older that he was. Not to mention stronger. He was on the way back to his room when Roy asked, "Hey short stack! What you got there?"

Junior growled, "Its paint Roy. Im entering that art contest remember?" He walked off.

Lemmy jumped on his ball and said, "Well, I'd love to stay but I got to go help Ludwig and Larry with something."

He rolled down to the workshop leaving Roy alone. Roy shrugged and started to look for something good on T.V. Lemmy soon reached the specially built workshop. It was designed to withstand huge blast. Good thing too because they did fail with a few things.

"What are we making today guys?" Lemmy asked, still balanced on his ball. Not even I know how he balances on it so much.

"Remember how that guy blasted right through the castle and nearly killed King Dad?" Ludwig asked. Lemmy remembered what happened so he nodded.

Larry continued, "Since then, we were worried that he may strike again so weve been working on something special. Its a new security system to keep everyone safe."

Larry pressed a button on what looked like a container and a silver sphere appeared. It made a few beeps before falling down and shutting down.

"Still needs work," Ludwig said.

Lemmy grabbed a few tools and said, Show me where to start!

Down in Juniors room, he was using his magic paintbrush to paint a picture of Peach.

"A little obsessed much?" asked someone from the doorway.

Junior turned around and saw Morton Jr. standing there.

Junior sighed, "You know she's the closest thing to a mom to me."

Morton walked up, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Don't worry. I won't make fun of you for that. I may not know whats going on in your mind but I want to help."

Junior smiled and said, "Thanks Morton. Hey, have you seen Iggy anywhere? I haven't seen him all day."

Morton laughed, "Don't you remember? He went out to look for some place to dump all the lava from the lava room if Dad decides to remove it."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," Junior replied, rubbing his chin. He then asked, "I wonder how hes doing?"

**Some unknown location**

Iggy was about a mile from the castle, hoping to find a large enough empty pool or somewhere they could make one to dump the lava.

"This stinks," he grumbled. "I've been looking for about an hour and still havent a good enough spot thats close enough."

He went over a large rock, and saw some strange machine. It was square, about 7 ft. high, silver, had a pump that constantly pumping in a glass tube, it was covered in lights, buttons, levers, a screen was on the front with a key board, and a few tubes sticking into the ground.

'What is that thing?' he thought. 'I've never seen it before.

In fact, any machines he found out here were too old to function properly. This one was brand new, and suspicious. Iggy pulled out a digital camera and took a picture. Not to far from it, he saw the perfect place to dump all the lava at so he took a picture of it too.

"Master Iggy!"

Iggy turned around and saw Kammy Koopa flying to him on her broom.

"Whats wrong Kammy?" Iggy asked.

Kammy flew close enough for Iggy to get on and answered, "Your father is getting worried. Please get on before he gets angry."

Iggy did as she said and they flew back to the castle. Bowser was standing in-front of the main entrance impatiently taping his foot. When Kammy appeared with Iggy, Bowser let out a loud roar, singling he was mad.

"Where were you Iggy?!" Bowser roared.

Iggy showed him the picture of the machine and answered, "I was looking for an empty place for the lava and found this odd machine out there. Have you seen it before?"

Bowser snatched it and studied the picture. He whistled and made a mental note to send someone to look at it. He also saw the picture of the huge hole and also decided to see when he could start on the pipe system.

**To be continued**

* * *

T.B.M.: Sorry if it wasnt as long, I have writers block and the lack of reviews does that to me.

Bowser: Nice to have a chapter.

T.B.M.: The next chapter will be about Peach and Vivian. The secrets about the machine will be reviled later. Please send a review if you want to see the next chapter soon.


	3. I give up

I give up.

Yeah, bet you werent expecting me to add anything huh? Well, Ive given up on Fanfictoin. I dont see a point in making something that hardly gets looked at, let alone reviewed. Ive put my heart and soul into all the work for these things. If enough people give me reviews to get back into this, then Ill return. Until then, farewell.

T.B.M.


	4. Really?

Do you people really think you can just keep begging me to come back? Or even better, make threats? That's NOT what's going to bring me back. Hardly anyone looks at what I make, so I don't see a point to it anymore. That's why I'm giving up. So there.


End file.
